Pacing lead assemblies are typically implanted in the vasculature so that a surface electrode coupled to a distal end of the pacing lead is positioned in or near the heart. A proximal end of the pacing lead is coupled via a terminal boot or terminal connector to a pulse generator implanted in a pocket formed underneath the skin, usually in the patient's abdominal or upper chest region. The pacing lead extends from the pulse generator through an aperture in an access vessel, along the access vessel and into the heart.
Patient movement and cardiac contractions may dislodge the pacing lead from its implanted position. Movement of the pacing lead can exert tension on the pulse generating device and may cause patient discomfort. To prevent movement of the lead, the lead is typically sutured to the surrounding tissue via a pacing lead stabilizer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,968 (Belden et al.) describes an exemplary suture sleeve or anchoring sleeve for securing an electrical lead in place. As disclosed in Belden, the sleeve was sutured to adjacent tissue, and then the lead was snapped into the sleeve to secure the lead in place.
Suture sleeves of the prior art were typically bulky and sometimes were visible or palpable below the surface of the skin. Sometimes during implantation, the suture sleeve would slide distally along the lead body through the aperture and into the access vessel and become “lost.” Retrieving the suture sleeve could be a difficult, time consuming and potentially dangerous process. Also, such suture sleeves were sometimes difficult to manipulate during the implantation process. There is thus a need in the art for a pacing lead assembly having a pacing lead stabilizer with a low profile that is easily positioned and manipulated during implantation.